


Phil In

by LadyXandria



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slash, bandmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandria/pseuds/LadyXandria





	Phil In

**Time/Setting: April 9, 2013 - Seattle, WA**

_Four more songs...only four more songs to learn,_ Phil thought to himself. His mind had been in a haze since Jon had called him after Richie's departure. It was a whirlwind of techs and soundchecks, feeling like the new kid in school, and playing in front of 20,000 screaming fans each night.

Joining Bon Jovi on the road was nerve-wracking. The band was a tight-knit brotherhood shrouded in a cloud of mystery and Phil was the new kid. It was like starting high school all over again, though members of the inner circle, the exterior crew and even Jon himself made it a point to welcome Phil and were all around courteous.

He found out quickly that Tico was the silent observer while David was funny and flirty extrovert of the group. Jon...well...Jon was also the quiet type who would rather enjoy a glass of wine watching a game rather than go out to the bars.

The five-star hotels with a full floor just for the band definitely beat playing on YouTube in his basement. Phil was stretched out on his bed going over sheet music and practicing for tomorrow's show, absently picking at a small pack of chewy chocolate chip cookies.

It wasn't the TV nor the city noise from outside that made him stop playing. Instead, it was the strumming in the adjoining suite. This struck Phil as odd since David was in that room and Tico was on the other side.

He muted the TV and listened for a moment. David's voice, a strong and soulful baritone, sent shivers up his spine and his heartbeat sped up. He must have been singing an original tune since Phil didn't recognize it as a Jovi song.

David had talked to him a bit about being a musical composer, but Phil wasn't the type to pry and only took in the information volunteered to him. He set down his guitar and left the comfort of his bed, padding over to the door that joined the two suites.

Slowly, incredibly slowly, Phil turned the handle and pushed the door ajar. He licked his lips at David's heavenly voice and bit his bottom lip, shivering when the blonde hit a high note perfectly.

Phil leaned against the door frame, drinking in the sight of David's long curls hanging around his face like a curtain and clad in loose-fitting sleeping pants with no shirt. A binder lay open in front of David on the coffee table as the keyboardist strummed out the melody.

As the last night hung in the air, Phil clapped slowly. David jumped at the unexpected audience. "Impressive for a piano player," Phil commented with a wide smile.

"Fuck, X, you scared the shit outta me," David chuckled, holding a hand over his heart.

"Sorry, man," Phil replied and blushed, "I heard you playing. Didn't mean to--"

"Nah it's all good," the blonde said with a shake of his head. "C'mon in. I could use a second opinion."

Phil's eyes widened, shocked that he wasn't being shunned for his curiosity. He walked over to the couch and sat at the opposite end from David, admiring the beauty he held in his lap and asked, "Gibson?"

"Yamaha," David answered, "LLX36C. I'm endorsed by Yamaha. Figured if I'd be playing it publicly, better stick to what I know."

"I didn't know you played guitar," Phil responded, attempting to keep his admiration to a minimum. "You're a natural at it."

David blushed as he always did with compliments, his mystical blue eyes gleaming in the lamplight. "Thank you. I've been working on a new musical but debating on one particular part. Listen..." He proceeded to play the song part in two different keys and Phil listened intently.

"Wait...play it in the first key again," he requested and closed his eyes. "The second key flows better with the melody. I mean...it's your song and you'll do what you feel is best but, ya know, just from my point of view...as a guitarist. Yeah. The second."

_Oh god, I'm babbling. Why do I do that??_  Phil mental clubbed himself,  _Fuck just be confident. You know what sounds good._

"That was my first thought," David agreed and jotted down something in his binder. His eyes met Phil's and he chuckled at the brunette nearly drooling over the guitar. "Here...check her out."

"Seriously?" Phil asked and took the gorgeous instrument. "Sweet." He checked out the neck and ran his fingers along the smooth, lacquered holly and walnut body. "She sings like an angel." Phil strummed a few chords, unaware of David's gaze burning white hot.

"Drink?" David offered and, before waiting for an answer, crossed to the mini fridge and handed Phil an ice cold bottle of Heineken.

Phil took the proffered drink with a quiet murmur of thanks, watching David's shirtless form pop off the cap of his own beer and sit a little closer to him on the sofa. "So...how long have you been able to play guitar?"

"I've dabbled off and on," David answered, "It's not hard to pick things up when Jon and Richie are, or were, constantly playing together."

"Well," Phil's voice cracked and he hurried to take a drink, the cold liquid soothing his dry throat, "your dabbling paid off. I don't know if it matters one way but I love what I heard."

David smiled and his blue eyes sparkled. "Thanks, man. Maybe you can show me a thing or two as well?"

Phil's eyes roamed down David's shoulders and chest, taking note on the happy trail leading tantalizingly into his lounge pants. He licked his lips and muttered to himself, "could show more than that." He felt himself twitch in his shorts as David gently cupped his crotch to readjust himself.

"Could you now?" David asked in a flirty tone, pulling on the fabric to show Phil what lay beneath. "Sorry...these pants are a little tight."

"Maybe you should get a little more..comfortable then," Phil suggested, tucking a stray curl behind David's ear. "I won't tell."

David bit his bottom lip and slowly wiggled out of his pants, pushing them to his ankles and kicking them away. His juicy cock glistened for Phil and his mouth began to water. "Much better," David commented.

"You're quite the exhibitionist, aren't you?"

"Oh, X, you have no idea," David winked.

"Show me," Phil said, swallowing thickly and sliding one arm around David's shoulders. The other wrapped around his waist. David melted into his arms and he sucked sweetly on those warm full lips, thrusting his greedy tongue into the blonde's waiting mouth.

David raised his hand to allow his fingers to caress the brunette man's trimmed facial hair. "Thank you for everything you've done, X," he whispered, "You really pulled us out of a bind."

"What was I gonna do? Say no?" Phil asked rhetorically and deepened the kiss, pushing back with his own tongue.

"Oh I hope not." Wandering hands explored over bare chests, David squeezing Phil through his shorts.

"Mmm...do that again," Phil breathed and David squeezed, giving the head a slight twist.

David dropped to his knees and placed soft kisses and nibbles down Phil's chest and stomach. He pulled off the man's shorts, pleased to see he wasn't wearing anything under them and already semi-erect.

"Ooh look at you, Mr. Canadian," the blonde cooed softly.

Phil moaned as David dipped his head and kissed the head of the straining manhood, a trickle of juice oozing to greet him. "Greek too," he corrected.

"Exotic," David said. "I like it." Phil watched him intently as he dragged his tongue from those delicious tight orbs and up the hardening shaft.

He grasped Phil's erection roughly and swirled his hot tongue across the satiny head, giving it a gentle suck. The blonde locked his lips over the head and suckled it, slowly working his tongue around the underside of the mushroomed head, his light curls bouncing in rhythm.

Phil admired the view, tilting David's chin upwards to watch his mouth in action. He let out a low, long growl and caressed the man's cheek and hair slowly. David was tall, handsome, talented and the cock in his mouth made him simply irresistible.

Down and up...in and out...gentle slushing and slurping from his mouth. David's hands wandered between Phil's thighs, massaging his balls and further back.

"Mmm, tell me what you want, baby," Phil moaned as David pulled him closer to the edge of the couch, pushing his knees up and allowed a long trail of saliva fall from his lips to Phil's sweet ass.

"I wanna play your body as I wish for you to play mine," David breathed, lowering his head and darted his tongue out for a taste. "To find every chord," his fingers spread Phil's ass, "to find its harmony..." He teased Phil's tight hole and his mouth fell open. "...and compose my very own symphony of pleasure from your soul..."

"Ugh...fuck Dave..." Phil groaned, his head falling back as David licked and fingered his puckered hole.

The feel of a warm wet mouth other than his wife's, suckling along the smooth skin, made a deep moan of exhilaration escape his throat. David stroked what little of Phil's shaft was not in his mouth and he palmed the soft orbs beneath his cock, rolling and fondling them.

David slowly guided Phil's cock further down his throat, loosening the muscles and fought back the urge to gag as it nestled deep into the passage. He locked his lips around the throbbing member and sucked hungrily, hollowing his cheeks in the process.

He pressed his finger against the muscles, tongue and lips savored every ridge and vein of Phil's cock. "No dream or memory can match what you're doing to me at the moment. I am yours to do with as you see fit," the guitarist groaned.

"Mine."

David's finger slipped past those tight muscles, deeper and deeper it slid. Phil's head dropped back at the sweet invasion. He constricted and relaxed as David found a rhythm to match his mouth. Down on his cock, into his ass...up on his cock, pull to the rim...over and over until he found the bundle of sensitive nerves.

Phil let out a low growl as he caressed his prostate, David's head bobbing up and down. His hips involuntarily bucked towards him and he fought to steady himself. David pulled his finger out and soon a second one joined.

"Ugggh...fuck, baby," he groaned, pressing back into the sofa cushions. "Mmm yeah...twist them just like that...oh fuck..."

David slapped Phil's beautiful ass, a low groan escaping his throat. "Eyes on me," the blonde requested.

"Please, baby. I really fuckin' need it," Phil pleaded.

David climbed up onto the sofa to kneel between Phil's legs, desperate kisses being exchanged and their fully hard cocks rubbing against each other. "Wait here," David commanded, walking over to his luggage and returned with a bottle of lubricant.

"Ahh fuck, baby," he moaned and winced as David slowly prepared his body with with lubed fingers. When they bent and brushed against his prostate, Phil gasped and fireworks went off inside his head.

He groaned and pushed back onto David's hand impaling himself on those fingers again. His mouth went slack and he gasped in pleasure and surprise. As David whispered soft words of adoration, an odd sensation started in his ass and filled his insides.

David held his own cock and spread the expensive lube along the shaft, teasing Phil's opening with the head and looking down to him. Phil was surprisingly tight and David was pleased. He rubbed the man's chest and down his belly, pressing his lips to the tender alabaster flesh.

"With an ass this tight, I'll fuck you anytime you ask," David whispered into Phil's ear, pushing his cock past the muscles and burying himself to the hilt.

Nothing could have prepared David for the length and girth of the guitarist. David's mushroomed head forced its way past the tight ring of muscle.

Phil clenched his teeth so tightly that they made a strange grinding noise. His dark eyes watered, not because he was crying but because the pain seemed to force it from him. He dug his fingernails into David's chest, the muscles in his arms bulging and tightening beneath his pale skin.

"Oh god, baby," he groaned and tried to concentrate on steadying his breathing so he could relax his body.

"Relax, handsome," David whispered and he wiped away the tears from Phil's eyes. With the combined warmth and Phil's muscles squeezing around him, David's eyes gleamed and allowed the other to adjust to his size. He moved his torso against the other, his cock pulsating and hitting every nerve.

Phil shuddered and hissed in Greek, as he often did when aroused. He squared his shoulders and glanced sideways at the large window overlooking the city. They had forgotten to close the blinds. He bit back the sobs of pain that rested on the back of his tongue.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Little by little his muscles loosened until David was smoothly thrusting and he wiggled his ass playfully. Phil took a deep breath and slowly pushed back against David, riding the prized cock of his new bandmate.

David gingerly grasped Phil's cock and stroked it, blue eyes on brown. Phil flexed his muscles around his lover and he gasped.  _That felt different...in a very pleasurable way. So much better._

David sped up his pace, his cock pounding into the man below him and inhaling the mingled scent in the air. "That's it, X," he groaned, "You like having a big fat cock stretching your ass, don't you?"

"Ohh fuck....Yesssss," Phil moaned, his eyes rolling back slightly when David's hand wrapped around his cock and stroked with slow twisting motions, each stroke in time with his thrusting. He threw his arms around David's neck when the other bent in, holding onto like a lifeline.

The feel of the other's cock fucking him faster and harder, along with that talented hand now over his stroking him was making Phil's head swim. He moaned softly and stole a kiss from David, deep and passionate.

The sound of sweat slickened skin slapping together echoed off of the walls around them. Phil tightened his ass and reached a hand down, caressing David's lean, muscular thighs when he could.

"Oh baby...Yesss...Fuck me, baby...fuck me," he panted, his jaw slack and a thin sheen of sweat forming over his chest and face. He let out a raspy groan, his orbs tightening. Phil grasped at David's shoulders, the satisfying sound of both of them moaning in pleasure.

David stroked Phil with increased pressure and, his thumb taking a torturous moment to circle the head.

"I need your sweet, hot cum, X. Mmm tighten your ass around my cock," he growled and Phil obliged. Fire surged through his veins and pooled around his cock and the sacks beneath. He bounced his ass and impaled himself again and again.

"Goddamnit, Baby...I fuckin' need you," Phil groaned. "Don't stop..."

"Fuck I'm close, X," David moaned. Phil took hold of David around the neck and pulled his roughly against his chest, his eyes piercing into him. He teased the sweet lips before him, the urge to kiss him becoming overwhelming.

Their lips touched and David impaled Phil hard, that sweet soft nest of curls caressing his balls. He slipped his tongue into the warmth of the man's mouth, his eyes closing and he breathed deeply. When the other finally kissed him, he murmured appreciatively into David's mouth.

David gently scratched at Phil's arm around his waist and murmured soft words praising and appreciating him. Phil couldn't hold back anymore. With a loud groan, David bit down into Phil's neck as he came, filling his ass with his white hot cum, moving his hand around the others' cock firm and in rhythmic movements.

"Oh god...don't stop, baby...ahh...shit yes!" Phil half growled and half shouted as he flew over the edge and dove headfirst into orgasmic bliss.

Phil convulsed and shook with an orgasm so intense that his senses became impaired. He came over their fists and sprayed his liquid passion over their chests before he shuddered and nearly collapsed.

Panting and trembling, David slowly softened and fell from Phil's body. He scooped up the dark haired one and carried him across to the bed where they prompted collapsed into the expensive hotel bedding. He crawled up to the pillows and opened his arms for the man.

Phil gave him a radiant smile and snuggled himself into David's strong arms, both enjoying the peace and comfort. After several minutes of soft kisses, Phil was the first to speak. "There's so much curly hair on our side of the stage," he said, scratching his fingers through David's chest hair.

"Jon is gonna be jealous of our fabulousness," David laughed. "All he's rocking now is gray hair."

Phil noticed a sparkle in David's eye as he spoke about the lead singer and propped himself on his elbow to ask: "I know it's none of my business, man, but- well, have you two slept together? I mean...I wouldn't have taken you as...being gay..."

"Off and on," David replied hesitantly, reaching up to stroke Phil's hair. "It started when we were young. Really young. And it continued. We've been friends forever and we've spent a lot of time together."

"Is it common in this band?" Phil asked. "I've heard of the groupie stories but never imagined..."

"What can I say? Life on the road gets lonely, especially when the wives aren't here. I don't consider myself gay. I'm just not picky about the gender of my partner's body. Lexi knows and we've had more than our fair share of threesomes and partner swapping.

Phil shrugged. "I didn't know."

"Everyone thinks that Jon and Richie were sleeping together, but they weren't," David explained. "They really are...or were...just friends. They wrote the best together. It's me who's been sleeping with Jon. The whole time! And everyone thinks I'm just the quiet keyboard player in the background."

"I'll attest that you're anything but quiet," Phil said with a smirk, bending a little to kiss David.


End file.
